The Hunger Games: The Pokemon Aftermath
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: Remember what Katniss and Peeta had to go through? Two Hunger Games, A War, Their Relationship, and Insanity. But Katniss is a Lucario and Peeta a 6 to 7ft. Blaziken. This is taking place after the war, having a female Torchic, male riolu,and...what the?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is (or should I say my nickname) is Kairi =^.^=. I'm of course on team Peeta and have been a fan of the Hunger games and Anime for a long time...a LONG TIME! My favorite characters in each are Katniss and Peeta...and Blaziken and Lucario. But in this story, Katniss was actually a Lucario (or Lucara if your skeptical) with very good accuracy and aura senses that help detect anyone nearby (And of course run across landscapes and climb trees with a powerful speed and Peeta was 6 to 7ft. Blaziken with a powerful fire that helps him bake and the strength to carry a giant boulder the size of a small building with one hand ( or for now a big bag of flour). And Haymitch...well he's still human and his drunken self of course. Of course this isn't EXACTLY precise with the story. Also this story was when the war was over and the Mellarks now live in a big house with a nice family in a small community over run with small shops and other buildings. Well I said too much already go ahead and read this awesome fanfic I made for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Hunger Games or any of the characters. This is rated M for swears and blood and gore that will happen later in the story.

Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

My life right now is perfect. After the menacing war and all the stress that engulfed me, I could finally relax and live with the one I love most, Peeta. After setting all the communities together and getting everything situated, me and Peeta moved out of what was once District 12 to a big roomy house on a hill, right next to the ocean. There were too many memories and heartbreaks and our nightmares already gave us trouble as it is.

Unfortunately, "Mr. Drunk Slut" moved in with us since he had nowhere else to go and his wife recently passed away. Right after the war, Haymitch met a Gardevoir (who I guess happens to be Cinna's twin sister), they both fell in love immediately and Haymitch actually stopped drinking (which is a Fucking miracle) and got married. But unfortunately it didn't last, his wife got pregnant and died giving birth to his son, a human hybrid named Kohta. He didn't have any of the looks of one but the physic ability came though.

After his loss of his wife he started drinking again but with white wine instead, it made act like a stupid kid, but never stopped loving or supporting Kohta. Although he was drunk, he actually took really good care of Kohta (of course with my and Peeta's supervision) he raised him well.

But he wasn't really the only one that had kids. Me and Peeta kids, at a very early age. I got pregnant with three kids, triplets. I felt so scared and worried but Peeta and I wanted them so badly, sometimes I could feel them having hiccups and when they kicked, but it just felt so bizarre, but happy that they were inside me. But then I got in labor but didn't go to the hospital, I wanted to stay in my bed and do it myself with Peeta right there with me to help out. He was very concerned with the expression I was giving him, pure pain and suffering. He kept telling me everything will be ok and just needed to hang in there a little longer. Then one of my eggs was starting to come out, Peeta rushed over to that rear end and grabbed the egg, it was red and orange, then the second egg came out, this time blue and black. I was ready for the third but what the third one was shocked me. Peeta grabbed my last child and looked at it bewildered, he gave her to me (yes she was a girl) and held her in my arms along with the rest of my children. She was a HUMAN! I stroked her blonde hair and rubbed her soft skin. Peeta came over next to me and I handed her to him. She opened her eyes, unusually pink, and stared at her father with curiosity and then started to cry,"Ssshhh, it's ok little one, it's ok daddy's here." Peeta whispered.

"Oh honey our children are beautiful." I said, Peeta handing my girl back to me.

Then there was a cracking noise, I looked over to my right and saw the red and orange egg hatching. Peeta grabbed it and held it in his arms, watching as a little Torchic poked it's head out. It looked up at Peeta and said, "Chic?"

"Katniss we have another girl!" He cried happily, helping remove the rest of Torchic's shell.

Then another cracking noise was heard, I held the blue and black egg in my paws and saw a riolu poked it's head out just like Torchic's and looked up at me with big red eyes, "Lu?" Riolu said.

"We've got boy, a handsome boy!" I cried in delight, picking the rest of the shell off.

We gathered all our kids in the center of the bed and decided what to name them, that is until Mr. Drunk Slut busted through the door with baby Kohta in his hands..

"KATNISS! DON'T DIE! I'M HERE, I WILL SAVE YOU!" Haymitch shouted, drunk as usual.

"Everything is fine Haymitch, I'm not dying. It's already over, I'm fine and so are the kids." I said annoyed.

He walked up to the bed and spotted my human child right away, exclaiming, "WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU BIRTH THAT BABY THINGY?"

"First of all Haymitch, she is not a 'thing' she's our child and I suggest you leave before you make our kids cry. Now go." Peeta said, shoving Haymitch towards the door.

Haymitch turned around and yelled "BUT-" but he was cut off by Peeta's death threatening glare and turned around and ran out of the door screaming "BLOODY MURDER!"

Focusing back to our kids, Peeta hopped up onto the bed, across from me and put both girls in his lap. "What should we name our first born (the girl Torchic if you forgot)?" Peeta asked, rubbing Torchic on her furry head.

"Well I think you should name her Peeta, after all she's your kind, and I can name our little go getter boy (Riolu)." I replied.

" Well I want to name my little Torchic Elizabeth, it sounds so perfect to me."

" I want name my little Riolu Vincent, a trouble-making name for my trouble maker."

"Lu riolu!" Vincent exclaimed, agreeing with the name.

Elizabeth just sat in her daddy's lap, looking at her sister in excitement and curiosity. She leaned closer to her human sibling and started to cuddle with her in a warm embrace, the human putting her little chubby arms around her sister, completing it.

"Aaaawwwwww." Me and Peeta whispered in unison.

"What should we name our little special girl? I can't think of anything." I asked, looking towards Peeta.

"Well," he began," I believe she's very unique and I think a unique name would match her perfectly...how about Xion (pronounced Shion)?"

"Perfect, for our beautiful Blaziken, Lucario, and Human hybrid." I yawned, tired from our special day.

"Why don't we all sleep together tonight? To add to our special day?" Peeta asked, love in his eyes.

"I would love that, very...very much." I complied softly, my eyes half-opened.

"ME TOO!" Haymitch yelled, once again busting through the door.

Peeta looked at me questionly. I just gave him the-why-not look.

"Fine." Peeta said, giving Haymitch a threatening look, to give him the message that something happens, Haymitch would be the one dead from blood loss instead of Katniss.

We huddled together under the covers, Peeta on my side, holding Elizabeth in his arms, and Vincent and Xion sleeping on top of me. Haymitch slept on the other side of me with Kohta, copying Peeta's movements and giving off an alcohol odor which gave Peeta a sour face and gave another glare for Haymithch.

I doubted what I said earlier, this day is the most Perfect of all!

Well I hope you guys liked it. Please review so I can correct any mistakes I made and anything like that to make you guys happy. And don't put me on BLAST! It feels good writing again!

Kairi =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again it's your awesome, most magnificent writer Kairi. I know I actually haven't gotten any reviews (yet) however I received good advice from my awesomeness friend, Red421860, about my story hopefully you will all like it. This chapter is dedicated to you Red42186...WWWOOOOOHHHOOOO! Kairi =^.^=**

**Just a recap: (it also may contain spoilers! BEWARE!)**

**Elizabeth-Torchic**

**Vincent-Riolu**

**Xion-Human**

**Kohta-Human**

Chapter 2

**3 years later Katniss POV**

During my time of pregnancy, I've been having many mood swings and a little distress sometimes, but now I'm my normal self once again, heroic and having bloody nightmares of all my deceased friends and family members. But my kids have been doing much better and they sure are my light in my day.

Elizabeth, Vincent, and I always ventured into the woods close to our house, teaching them how to fight and learn some moves I was taught when I was a riolu. I taught Elizabeth Agility, Quick Attack, and Ember, while my Vincent learned Scratch, Quick Attack, and (surprisingly) Aura Sphere! But I feel bad about Xion, not being able to come with us and learn the same tricks or moves as us, but gladly not alone. Kohta, even though he's only a few months older than Xion, they still really bond well and help Peeta cook and bake at home. But no matter how much she tried to hide it, I can still sense much sadness in her aura.

It reminded of me when I was in the Hunger Games and saw Rue die in front of me. And as the same for my little sister Prim, blown and engulfed in flames right before my eyes. How could anyone send a 12 year old girl in the middle of war like that? It was probably all of Coin's doing along with the plan of using Peeta to kill me, why was anything like this so cruel! It made me get into so many emotional breakdowns and nightmares about all of the beloved people I care about, suffer and die a painful death in a horrible, bloody exasperated way. I just wish I could forget all of that, how much pain do I have endeavor just to keep moving forward?

But it's all worth it, for the future and peace for my children and my family and the rest of my friends. I haven't told any of this to my kids yet, not until they're older and more mature, to protect them from getting scarred.

But my family is a growing pleasure and I don't hesitate to lift away my depression and doubt, hopefully forever until the end.

****

**Peeta's POV**

It's been 3 wonderful years and our children magnificent in their way along with our developing town. They built shipping docks and gyms to welcome trainers from around the world to battle with their Pokemon and win badges and ribbons. But our community on Capitol island is very special, there were many Pokemon (including myself and Katniss) that had learn both Pokemon and English and how to write too. I lost count over how many times that trainers I met were shocked at how I could talk along with everyone else.

Also in that time period, I was able to own my own bakery near the Gym and was always happily welcomed from many trainers before and after their battle at the gym. Once in a while I let my kids help out and visit from time to time too.

I've always been proud of my children, Xion and Kohta want to become Pokemon trainers, the best in the world and the same goes for Elizabeth and Vincent, the best Pokemon in the world. It was decided that Xion will be partners with Elizabeth and Vincent with Kohta for the future as you can say their "starter" Pokemon.

But I won't let them go, not without finishing school first. Our system is a little different, there are 8 years of school: preschool, kindergarten, and the grades 1-6. Right now they're in preschool in a newly built school containing all the grades.

It's almost summertime and their year is almost over and their birthdays are coming up. We planned on going to a river that leads to the ocean, deeper into the forest to spend the day having fun in the water (pretty sure me and Elizabeth will not have a good experience) and try to have fun during our break.

"We're here!" I exclaimed, pointing towards our destination.

A beautiful river, mostly hidden by trees, with sparkling water and a rope that can be used to swing and dive into the river. But like all things beautiful there was dangerous spot that will be proved fatal if going near, a waterfall, 8 miles high, a mile away. I already talked to the kids not to go near the deep side for fear the strong current will take them to go meet Prim and Katniss's grandfather (along with mine *~*).

"YAAAY!" All the kids shouted, running towards the stream, all but Elizabeth that just stood by my side, staring at the water with wide eyes.

Katniss looked at Elizabeth, then to me and said," I don't know about this Peeta...what if something goes wrong and they fall over the waterfall? I just can't-" Katniss started to cry before she could finish.

Elizabeth walked over and cuddled against her, me following her same position. "Don't worry Katniss, I won't let anything happen to them. I promise." I whispered, gently rubbing the fur on her head while Elizabeth rubbed her head against her mother's leg.

"Ok." She said, wiping her tears and buried her face in my chest, until the moment was ruined by you-know-who.

"YYYYAAAAYYYYY! FINALLY WE MADE IT! I ALMOST GOT LOST IN THE FOREST FOR A MINUTE! Haymitch yelled.

"I wish..." I said under my breath. Katniss started to giggle, Elizabeth too.

"Daddy come on in! The water is refreshing!" Kohta yelled, his floaty around his waist in the middle of the river.

"COMING! WHOOHOOO!" He yelled, taking off his shirt and pants, revealing a very skinny, boney body and trunks that fit him.

Without hesitation, he jumped right into the river with the help of rope and made a big splash that hit all of us. "Waaahhh!" Elizabeth screamed, running behind me and taking cover (although it was cute, especially the way she was shaking).

I cursed under my breath, trying to dry myself with my fire. Unfortunately, Katniss heard me and gave me her famous glare she always gave, I just replied with damn-I've-been-caught smile.

Haymitch finally surfaced from his dive, only to appear with a confused look in his face. "HEY! WHERE DID MY SWIMMING TRUNKS GO?"

I then caught glimpse of his trunks, past the deep end towards the rapids, lost from sight. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him naked.

I guess he saw where his trunks went because he said, "DAMMIT!" And dove back down into the cold water.

Trying to ignore what just happened (and scarred me) I knelt down next to Elizabeth and gave her a warm hug to warm her up.

"Daddy," she began fluently," I'm scared. I don't want to get in the water, I don't even know how to swim."

"It's okay honey, you can swim with me. We won't stay long and can teach you hoow to swim a little, okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I said, gently putting her down.

"Ok." She said, giving a weak smile.

"Why don't we go ahead and get down there now?"

"Ok."

We walked down there and picked her up. I slowly walked into the water, flinching upon making content with the freezing water, and slowly walked into the middle of the river, which was pretty shallow. The water was up to my lower stomach but wouldn't any of the kids get here though.

Slowly, I got on my knees, making the water rise up to my upper chest, along with Elizabeth.

"Ahh!" Elizabeth yelped, shivering.

"It's ok, it'll take a little while to get used to the temperature of the water, but why don't we swim around first before we start?"

"Th...that...sounds..ggg..good." She replied, her teeth (or beak) chattering.

So we swam around for a long time, enjoying the scenery and letting the other kids join in (and avoid Haymitch as much as possible). I then started to teach her how to swim, but her body was capable to survive in water though and finally put the lesson to rest. I brought her to the edge of the river where it was a perfect place to put her, without any capable need to swim.

I set her down gently and shook all the water off. "What are you doing?" She asked, her face showing curiosity.

"I'm done. I think I had enough swimming in the water for a life time. I always preferred swimming in lava anyways. But you can still hang out with your siblings and Kohta though ok? Just stay away from the deep end, sweetie." I answered.

"Ok."

I walked back up to where Katniss was, making her biography about all the trouble between the Hunger Games and the war inbetween.

"You know, if you want to forget all about your past and get rid of your (our) nightmares and memories, writing a biography about it isn't going to help." I said, worriedly.

"I know, but I believe that if the world knew what had happened to us and our home...they won't make the same mistake and put everyone else in danger. Besides, I heard it helps to write or speak all your problems and your emotions out instead of bottling them all in." She replied, giving me sad expression and a small smile.

I sat down next to her and put her in my lap. "Alright, but just promise me one thing when you write the book."

"What will that be?" She said, giving me a smirk.

"...Be yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't make up a character that is completely different from who you are. A teen that is heroic, brave, tough, and easily confused about certain things that was in a love triangle between a hot, awesome stud named Peeta and wimpy gay guy that copied your every move and had a dream of mercilessly killing every single soul in the Capitol-"

"Oh, stop it!" She said, smacking my chest and giving me a playful smile.

But the moment ended when we heard a bloodcurdling scream. I looked up, where the scream was and saw Elizabeth in the deep end, about to head for the rapids!

**Well, that's all folks...For now...I hope you guys liked it! Please review and join me next chapter!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**My...my...my... I sure do have a lot of free time, especially only a couple of weeks until my final testing starts. I can't wait 'til I finish school and focus more on my stories and awesome video game and anime time! But for now let's get back to our cliff hanger I gave you guys...=^.^= Kairi**

Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

"ELIZABETH!" I yelled, dashing towards the water along with Katniss right behind me. I dived in and started swimming after her, but my speed wasn't enough compared to current of the river, Elizabeth entered the rapids zone, crying in anguish. I soon followed her and found myself being thrashed around, the powerful force banging me against the rocks that dwell along the path. It was a living hell, I was being pushed down by gravity under the water by a miniature waterfall, to quickly swim up to gasp for air only to plummeted down another miniature waterfall again.

I felt myself get light-headed and my vision started to blur, but before I could fall into the clutches of unconsciousness, I was out of the rapid region and was floating on my back, gasping for air.

Then I heard a cry of despair," Daddy! DAAADDDDYYY!"

Elizabeth's cry put me back into full consciousness and I started to swim after her. But my hopes were filled with grave fear, for the giant waterfall was in sight and Elizabeth was only about a couple of yards away. I just kept going, not caring about the waterfalls, I only desired for her safety even if I die in the promise.

But then right when I was only an arm length away, Elizabeth lost ground (or should I say water) gravity took hold of her, plummeting down for only Arceus would know was down there.

"NNNOOOOOO!" I yelled, diving after her. I was falling at an incredible speed and was able to catch up to Elizabeth. She was flapping her wings frantically, hoping to fly out of death's reach. I grabbed her and tightened my hold around her as we fell into the water below.

****

**Katniss's POV**

"ELIZABETH!" I heard Peeta yell as he dashed toward Elizabeth, I following close behind. When he jumped into the river, I dashed toward the other kids and took them out before anyone else could join Elizabeth.

My mind was thinking a mile a minute, I was desperate and crying uncontrollably. I just can't take anyone else I love and care about die, my heart was broken enough. The kids were panicking and crying as well, they were so scared they hugged me and buried their faces into me except for Kohta.

"Where's my dad?" Kohta asked looking around.

I realized I haven't seen him ever since he lost his trunks and haven't heard from him since then. I looked around and spotted him dancing like a maniac pointing at his trunks, the same one he lost. Apparently he didn't what was going on because he didn't stop acting like a damn fool and showed no sign of stopping.

Kohta was just relieved his father didn't end up crashing over the waterfalls. _Waterfalls? _I thought. _That's it! I need to get there before Elizabeth and Peeta do. I might be able to help them before it's too late_.

"HAYMITCH!" I yelled, wiping my tears.

"WHAT?" He responded, and stopped dancing.

I covered all of the kids ears, "I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND WATCH THE KIDS!"

"FINE!" He groaned.

He jumped in the river and quickly swam across with no delay and then arrived at my spot. I gave him the kids and dashed off towards the waterfall, giving all that I've got to increase my speed and agility. I was dashing along the river and jumped tree to tree to make sure I would get there in time.

But upon reaching the cliff where the waterfall began, I was too late. I saw Elizabeth and Peeta plunder down the waterfall, Peeta holding Elizabeth in his arms and crashed into the water below.

"PEETA! ELIZABETH!" I yelled, the tears coming back and my legs giving in to where I fell on my knees and buried my paws into my face.

**Peeta's POV**

I collapsed into the water with incredible force, knocking all of my breath out of me. I saw the light fading as me and Elizabeth were sinking deeper into the unknown. I could feel my eyes closing and slipping into unconsciousness.

But then a memory popped into and started to cloud my vision.

"_You stupid Combusken!" My mother yelled, "You burned our bread AGAIN!"_

_ "But it was on accident, I just evolved not that long ago and still haven't been able to control my firepower yet-" I tried to say, but only to be interrupted by mother, slapping hard on my cheek._

_ "No Excuses! Besides you Pokemon are all lucky, being able to have powers such as your own. Your real mother passed away giving birth to you...such a waist for her life! I fell in love with your father a couple weeks after your mother's funeral, we actually had good children that were perfect in every way. The only reason I couldn't kick you out are 2 things: 1) You are the only one that is able to use fire right now, and 2) your father will never let you go...he always says that I push you too hard and abuse you because your my husband's dead wife's son. Well let me tell you something...IF YOU BURN THE BREAD AGAIN, YOU WILL SLEEP OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN! I'm sure it will help you cool down and not burn anymore of our limited food. Got it?"_

_ I was so scared and shocked that I only nodded and ran outside into the pouring rain. I wanted to hide my tears so she won't add to the abuse she already put on me. My father never has time to defend me, he's always busy and won't be able to make time for me, but he always loved me and he never let me down before...he was the only reason I never left...never ran away._

_ I kept thinking to myself until I heard someone sobbing, I walked toward where the sound was coming from, the bread still in my claws. I then found myself face to face with the riolu girl I always had a crush on. She was soaked and shivered constantly with her arms wrapped around her legs, she looked very pale and very skinny. Then I saw her paws, they were dirty with trash and dirt and realized she must've been looking through the trash, looking for food. I stared down at the burned bread and looked back up at her, she stared right back, her eyes red and swollen from all the crying._

_ Without hesitation I tossed the burned bread at her and she caught it with ease, she looked at me dumbfounded. Without hesitation I ran back around the front porch of the bakery and sat down to think over what happened, but then to see her dash down the road back to her house, holding the bread in her arms for cover from the rain. As I watched her go, I promised myself I would always be there for her, and to protect her with my life, for she was my life, my meaning, my world...my love._

I snapped out of my vision and saw myself at the bottom of the river, still holding Elizabeth in my arms. I quickly stood up with the adrenaline I found from my vision and used my powerful legs and reached the land above. I landed right next to the bottom of the waterfall and collapsed on my back, gasping for air. I heard coughing and looked down to see Elizabeth coughing up water, I sat up and patted her back to help to get rid of all the water.

Once Elizabeth stopped coughing, she looked up at me with sleepy and scared eyes. She cuddled into me and started to cry, "There, there. It's ok sweetie. It's all over." I said reassuringly and wrapped my arms around her, completing the embrace.

Then I was startled by a thud and looked over to see Katniss running at us. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and joined in the hug (and into Elizabeth's cry).

"Thank Arceus...*sniff*...Thank Arceus your all ok!" Katniss said, in-between sniffs.

I then remembered my memory, and realized how lucky I was right now and my family too. If I fell down a waterfall, my step-mother wouldn't have done anything. And Katniss was right there to make me feel much better in the end, and the kids are lucky to have us, kind and gentle parents who love them so much and always look out for them (and thank Arceus my step-mother is dead!).

I slowly stood up, Elizabeth still in my arms and picked up Katniss. Katniss looked up at me, dumbfounded and I gave her a small smile, remembering when I gave her that bread," Come on," I said, "Let's go home."

**Awesome! I already finished my 3rd Chapter! Don't worry though...there is plenty mor where that came out! Kairi over and out! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took me a little while to update. I had to deal with a college AP exam and had to get my A game on. Anyways, I also wanted to say that I will be starting a new story while I'm doing this one... I'll give you more information on the summary but anyways, this chapter might be a bit short, but hey whatcha gonna do? =^.^=**

Chapter 4

**6 years later**

**Xion's POV**

The sunlight flown through my yellow curtains, giving off a brightly glow. I peaked my eye out of the covers and looked at the time, 7:14. But then realizing something, I burst out of my bed and stretched my arms way up high and then down below to touch my toes. I let out a yawn and I smiled broadly, showing my dimples.

"Today is the day! That me and Elizabeth are going to compete in a giant battle for the first time!" I said to myself, with a look of determination. I quickly put my famous pink and white hat on, along with a baggy pink shirt and blue jeans, and of course with awesome shoes that looked they're from Holland (Hoenn region I would think).

A couple years ago, me and Elizabeth started training together to get stronger and create tactics for battles that me and Elizabeth have to compete in to be the world's greatest pokemon team in the world.

Soon afterwards, I went up to professor Beetee's house and got my pokedex and already chose Elizabeth as my "starter" pokemon, along with 5 other pokeballs. After that, we challenged the gym in our home town, my family came along to give support for us. It was a very close call, but I was still able to win and get my very first badge! But then the most amazing thing happened! Elizabeth glowed a very bright light all around her body, it was so bright I had to cover my eyes a little bit to make sure I wouldn't go blind (that would fuckin suck!). I saw her slowly change form, I just stood there, shocked and so was everyone else. But then after a while the light faded, and Elizabeth was revealed as a Combusken! We were so happy that we tackled each other in a big hug and everyone else joined too.

Ever since that day, me and Elizabeth worked harder than ever before and kept training until our limits were extended beyond reach. But our main inspiration was our dad.

You see, Dad is actually the champion of all of Capitol Island. After the war, the people and pokemon held a giant competition, gathering everyone all across our region in a battle for grand champion. At the time though, mom was pergnant with us so she couldn't join in, but dad volunteered to join in instead (I guess to show that he wasn't just some baker and artist). Dad actually won with Haymitch and his partner (although it was all dad's doing) and was declared champion. Out of everyone here, he is surely the strongest that can lift anything, literally everything. He has this move called Bulk-up, and if you ever watched or played pokemon you know what it is, but this move makes his muscles bulk up everywhere giving him extra strength than needed, and to tell you the truth he looked like a Sweden model that was on steroids (don't judge me!).

The first he used it was when an abandoned ship was lodged on the beach about 5 years ago, it was rusting and horrible-looking and attracted a lot of unwelcomed ghost-pokemon. Eventually dad decided to get rid of it, so we all bustled down to the beach to watch dad lift and throw thr giant boat back out to see, but I'm telling you the boat was HUGE, about the size of Queen Mary (if you don't know what size Queen Mary is it's about twice the size of the Titanic). He used bulk-up and slowly lifted it with a lot of struggle at first and used the last of his strength to send the boat crashing down about the length of football field away. Me, Elizabeth, Vincent, and Kohta got entirely scared of dad and wouldn't go near him for about 2 weeks. He felt really bad about it and promised not to do it unless it was an emergency, it made us feel a little better but still.

If you wonder why, well, think of this. Dad can get mad easily when it comes to Haymitch, ESPESCIALLY Haymitch and sometimes Uncle Gale that visits from time to time. What if your dad had a very bad grudge against someone and used Bulk-up to let all your anger out along with a very deep scary voice that comes with bulking up (because the muscles inside the throat get bigger and affect the voice box) with a very scary face...frightening right? That's the way we felt and we told mom about it. She talked to dad about it and it made dad really guilty and a little depressed.

But after a little while, everyone got out of it. Of course we will still be frightened when dad does that move again but anyways, back to the competition.

Everyone finally arrived at the giant stadium that was on the outskirts of town and parked our car at the front where a sign says " Champion Park Here" is displayed (and yes pokemon can drive, they're not that stupid!)

Me, Elizabeth, Vincent, Kohta, Dad, and Haymitch signed up at the front desk, while mom just watched from behind. Dad looked back at her and said,

"Aren't you going to compete honey?"

Mom gave a sympathetic look and said, "Nah, I'll be fine."

Dad walked back towards her and sat down next to her. " Come on, your all about hunting and fighting. Is something wrong?" He asked, putting his claw on her knee.

" I'm fine." She answered, avoiding eye contact and looking at the floor.

" Come on honey, you can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret if you want me too."

"Okay," she looked up, a single tear rolling down her cheek, " I had a dream last night, no...it was more like a memory. I was in an old hospital and saw you lying down on a bed in a room. I dashed towards you and calling your name, upon reaching your room your eyes slowly opened and gazed at me, expressionless for a long time. But before I could say your name, you clasped your claws around me and started to strangle me, your expression was insane and kept calling me a mutt (mutation) and before I knew it I fell into darkness, along with our kids falling with me, screaming, yelling, and shouting our names. And before I knew it they stopped, and their bodies turned bloody red and disinagrated into nothing. and every time I hunt, battle, or even practice with my arrows, my nightmares just get worse and sometimes they're so scary, it makes me feel like they're going to happen in the future."

**I know...small chapter, but I get out of school in about 4 weeks! So I'll be able to have abundant time updating my awesomeness! See yah! =^.^= Kairi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! It has been a little while since I updated on this story, but I'm trying to go back and forth on my other story. I also noticed some mistakes on my previous chapters like in the 2nd chapter it was supposed to say 'her body _wasn't_ made for water' and so on so forth. And now on with the story. =^.^=**

**Chapter 5**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I can hear mom talking about some kind of dream she had where it involved dad being a psychopath and us disappearing and it really gave me the chills. My happiness turned to fear and paranoia, it may not seem like it, but I can read distressful aura pretty easily and could sometimes ( I guess I could say) crawl into their head and know what they're thinking or what memories they had.

I've had this ever since I was a small Torchic and always felt mom's aura and saw all her memories. It was astonishing and horrible what she had been through. It scarred me, but I made sure not to let anyone know about it. I just kept my focus on training, even though mom's aura was getting worse.

I could feel myself drift off in darkness, letting all the fear get to me, but I wouldn't let it. Instead it turned into hate and I've been living in that void all this time. I could even see mom's bloodthirsty memories as it filled me with rage, the death of Rue, my supposed-to-be aunt, and my grandma and grandpa on dad's side.

But wasn't the only feeling that horrible aura, Xion can too, along with Vincent and Kohta. But Vincent and Kohta are different, since they were born an aura/psychic type, he can control whether or not to feel mom's aura or not, and me and Xion envy that.

I didn't really feel anything about dad...and I don't want to and neither does Xion. But because of this, me and Xion found an inspiration towards it and would never give up or give in any battle, even if the odds are against us.

I flashed out of my thoughts when brother shook me,"It's almost time to go! What are you waiting for?"

"Huh, Wha?" I stumbled, shaking my head.

"Yeah honey what's wrong?" My mother asked, soothingly as she stood from her chair.

"Nothing." I said coldly as I turned my back towards her and headed towards the arena with Xion. Xion didn't look back, I already knew she felt the same way and would both rather avoid any more pain and suffering from mom's aura.

"O...k." Mom said softly, a look of sadness on her face.

"What's their problem?" Kohta asked, harshly.

"They're probably stressed out about the competition." Dad said plainly.

"I'm not that stressed out..." Vincent added, as harsh as Kohta's.

****

**Vincent's POV**

"WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE CAPITOL'S ISLAND TOURNAMENT!" The announcer said in a loud booming voice as the crowd in the stadium roared and cheered on.

"WHO WILL BE OUR NEXT CHAMPION? WILL IT BE A NEW FACE? OR WILL PEETA MELLARK STILL HOLD HIS PLACE AS GRAND CHAMPION?" The announcer continued.

"Ohhhh! I can't wait!" Kohta cheered up and down in excitement.

"Dude, save the energy for the battle." I said, trying to sound calm.

Mom and Dad were pretty excited too, talking about who is in it and how dad will kick everyone's ass again. But while everyone else, going mad over all this excitement, Xion and Elizabeth just stood up front, staring at the field, not making any noise at all or even showing a smile in pleasure, just cold eyes and stern faces.

Dad noticed it too and said," Are you sure you guys are ok?"

"We're fine." They both said coldly, still fixed at their spot, still gazing at the field, their expressions unchanged.

"Alright." Dad said, walking back towards mom with a suspicious expression on his face.

"OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS ARE...SIERRA AND AQUA FROM FOREST INLAND AND...KOHTA AND VINCENT FROM OCEANSIDE!" The announcer boomed.

"That's us!" Me and Kohta chanted, as we dashed into the giant field.

"Good luck!" Mom and Dad yelled.

"You'll need it." Elizabeth and Xion added, coldly and much more harshly than before.

I didn't pay much mind to it as the crowd roared as we were seen on the field along with the opposing team. Sierra was a turtwig and Aqua was a teen that looked to be 16 years old.

Me and Kohta got in positions, me in the center and Kohta on the side. "You ready Vincent!" Kohta yelled.

"Dude...I was born ready!" I said, throwing a fist in the air.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer shouted, along with the shouts of the crowd, hurting my ears.

"Turtwig use magical leaf!" Aqua shouted.

"Quick! Dodge it." Kohta countered.

I leapt out of the way, but only getting hit in the back as the leaves reared behind me. _'Damn, that attack can't be veered, it hits the opponent no matter what.' _I thought.

"Come on Vincent! You can do this, USE AURA SPHERE!" Kohta yelled with determination.

I gathered my aurainto my paws and launched it straight towards the Turtwig.

"Dodge it!" Aqua countered.

Turtwig leapt high in the air, right before it almost made contact.

But Kohta only smirked and gave a look of pleasure, me same as him.

"They fell for it! Quickly jump into the air and use metal claw to bring to the ground!" Kohta said in triumph.

"Right!" I agreed. I swiftly jumped into the air, on top of turtwig, and released my sharp claws and repeatedly landed my attack. As we were about to hit contact with the ground, I took one giant sweep and made him crash into the ground hard, leaving a small crater.

"Turtwig get up!" Aqua called. But to no avail, the dirt cleared away and showed the turtwig with swirly eyes, K.O..

"THE WINNER IS KOHTA AND VINCENT FROM OCEANSIDE!" The announcer cheered, the crowd joining in.

We waved our hands in triumph and ran back into the room. "Beat that!" I yelled in Elizabeth's face.

"Vincent, show some Courtesy!" Mom snapped.

"Sorry I-"

"No," Elizabeth cut in," That sounds like a challenge."

"What?" Mom said.

"You and I will battle in the tournament to see who is the best, and who deserves to be the best pokemon trainer and pokemon in the world...that is, if you make it that far."

"You two, cut it out!" Dad said.

"Sounds good," I said, paying no mind what dad said, I held out my paw to shake," may the best team win!"

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS LEE AND INO FROM THE CAPITOL'S CAPITAL AND...XION AND ELIZABETH FROM OCEANSIDE!" The announcer interrupted.

They walked past me and entered the stage, ignoring me as if I wasn't there.

"Wow, who peed in her cereal?" I said (the same thing as 'waking up on the wrong side of the bed')

"I don't know, they're usually excited and happy. It's like a whole different person possessed them." Kohta said.

But mom and dad only showed worried expressions on their face.

We watched as Elizabeth and Xion went into their positions, and their opponents doing the same. They were up against an Empoleon and looked like a pretty tough one too. _'Hah! They surely won't win this battle! A fire-type going against a fully evolved water-type, they have no chance.' _I thought.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The announcer declared, an uproar coming from the crowd.

"Ino use Hydro Pump!" Lee shouted.

"Elizabeth, let's just get this over with, use your powerful punches to bring him down." Xion calmly said, her expression still hard core.

"Yeah, we needn't waste energy for this tournament, we need all the power we can get." Elizabeth complied, her expression same as Xion's.

I knew that can't happen...but I was mistaken. As the Empoleon was about to make contact with Elizabeth, she vanished and appeared right above her opponent. She clenched her claw as the Empoleon looked up in terror, and landed the critical punch onto the Empoleon's cheek into the ground. It was so powerful, it made a giant crater three-times the size of the one I made, followed by a loud thud and quake.

Everyone gasped including mom and dad. All their mouths were gaped open in shock and bewilderment. As the debris cleared, Empoleon was revealed, his eyes in swirls, unconscious.

"WE...WE HAVE A WINNER! XION AND ELIZABETH FROM OCEANSIDE!" The announcer stuttered, along with the cheers of the crowd, louder than ever before.

Xion and Elizabeth slowly walked back, their expressions showing a little remorse for some reason. Mom and dad ran up to them, their expressions still in shock.

"Honey.. how...how did get so much strength?" Dad exclaimed. "And as for your speed, you really surprised me and your mother." Dad noticed the long faces Elizabeth and Xion gave, and gave a look of worry, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, instead she turned around and walked in front of me and took my paw into her claws and shook them slowly...saying softly,

"May the best team win."

**SSSOOOoooooooooo...? Is it good? R&R Please! There is so much more on this story, read more to find out, trust me your brain will explode from the awesomeness! =^.^= Kairi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! I'm going to write another story once school is out for me, I'll tell you when but right now, I'm going to focus on this story right now. Oh and the story I plan on writing are going to be like one-shots or short drabbles but right now it is crucial to finish my head-exploding stories! =^.^=**

**(Warning: A very Emotional Chapter!)**

**Chapter 6**

**Elizabeth's POV**

One match after another, my team and Vincent's team battled and won every match. The same goes for my dad as well, I don't really pay any attention to any of his matches because I'm trying to not let Mom's bad aura get to me and lose both me and Xion's focus. It was the reason why we were acting so bitter most of the time, and trust me, I was ready to explode in rage!

It has been a long time, but time came and the announcer (surprisingly didn't lose his voice) called on the names me and Xion were waiting for.

"OUR NEXT MATCH IS XION AND ELIZABETH AND...VINCENT AND KOHTA!" He announced proudly. The crowd were cheering like crazy, wondering if Vincent was gonna beat a powerful pokemon like me. But I will make sure that this match ends quickly!

We all walked out onto the field and got into our positions on opposite sides. Me and Vincent stared at each other for long time, sharing competitive glances as we waited for the announcer to stop the suspension.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" He shouted, finally.

"Vincent use Aura Sphere!" Kohta yelled.

I stood there as the blue ball was being formed in his paws and fired it straight at me. But it was an easy feet, I pivoted my left leg and dodged the aura sphere without any drastic movement.

"How did you-"

"Come on is that the best you can do? I should put you out of your misery right now." I interrupted Vincent.

"Elizabeth use Flame thrower!" Xion yelled.

"Dodge it!" Kohta countered.

Vincent leapt into the air, man how naive could he be. I smirked evilly because I knew that this match won't last for another minute. Vincent must've saw my smirk, for he gave me an expression of fear and confusion.

"Elizabeth! When Vincent reaches the ground use Sky Uppercut!" Xion yelled, holding her fist in the air.

Vincent's and Kohta's expression turned to horror as Vincent was about to land on the ground. With my quick speed, I was right under Vincent, my right fist glowing with a bright light, almost blinding.

Then his lower jaw made contact with my fist and was launched incredibly high.

While in the air, he gave me a look of rage and said,

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE INCREDIBLE SPEED AND POWER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU WILL WIN. I WILL BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU HIT ME WITH!"

I looked at Xion, wondering if I should do "that" move. She didn't make eye contact with me but she nodded her head in agreement. With that I leapt high into the air and appeared behind Vincent and grabbed his chest, pulling closer to me and lifted him a little bit upwards.

"What the-" He tried to say, but I flipped upside down and plunged down towards the ground in a blinding speed, twirling at the same time. Then the blow was dealt, we both fell to the ground with a powerful force. His fell on the ground on his head but I made sure it wasn't fatal, that is one thing I would never do, especially to my brother.

The debris once again cleared, revealing me on my feet, not even one scratch on me, and Vincent was on the ground, K.O.. It was silent, even the announcer was shocked. No one clapped or said a word, as me and Xion walked back into the room, looking at the floor, not making any eye contact.

Dad ran at me and slapped me on the cheek, making my cheek red as a tomato. "How could you do that to your Brother? It was too powerful a move for his level and he could've been injured badly!"

Then mom ran at me and slapped my other cheek, making it as red as the other side. "Your father is right! Why in the world would you do that?"

I slowly looked up at them, giving them a threatening glare, "You should have known, you heard him. He wanted to prove that he can beat me no matter what attack I laid on him. HE ASKED FOR IT! HE WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN! ASK HIM YOURSELF!"

"Still," my mother yelled, now attracting a lot of attention, "you should have known better than-"

"CUT THE SHIT!" Xion interrupted, loudly," I'M SO SICK OF YOUR FUCKIN SHIT! YOU ARE SO DAMN BLIND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN CHILDREN'S CAPABILTY! THE WHOLE POINT OF BATTLING IS TO GET STRONGER, AND THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT IS WITH POWERFUL MOVES LIKE THAT! ASK ANY OF THE GYM LEADERS HERE AND THEY WILL SAY THE SAME FUCKING THING...'THE BEST WAY TO GET STRONGER IS TO TAKE A DAMN HIT AND LEARN FROM YOUR DAMN MISTAKES!' OF COURSE WE MADE SURE THAT VINCENT DIDN'T DIE OR HAVE ANY FATAL MISTAKES THAT CAN RUIN HIS LIFE FOREVER, WE GAVE HIM SOMETHING VALUABLE AND YOUR OVER HERE SCOLDING US FOR SOMETHING THAT WE _DIDN'T_ DO!"

Mom and Dad just stood there shocked as I walked towards Xion and stood right next to her, crossing my arms. But then one of the pokemon came out of the crowd, it was Dr. Viggora, a Typhlosion.

"She's right." He stated matter-of-factly. "The best way to get stronger is with facing powerful moves and learning from them. And besides, the way the blow was dealt, the only thing Vincent will suffer from is soreness, he'll be fine after a little rest. But because of the move, he might learn to be careful when to try to dodge by jumping in the air and he might try to learn that move in the future. So I say it was a win-win."

Mom and Dad just stood there, expressionless, not showing any kind of emotion at all. But Mom's aura was even more powerful, it showed even more emotion than ever before and played all her memories, faster and more crazier. I felt all of it and with the emotion and rage I already had from my parents and the past times...I lost it.

"THAT IS FUCKING IT!" I screamed.

"Huh?" The doctor said, caught by surprise, facing me.

"What's wron-" Mom tried to say before I cut her off.

"ME AND XION ARE FUCKING SICK OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE DAMN FUCKING EMOTIONS AND MEMORIES! HOW LONG WILL YOU PUT ME AND XION IN HELL UNTIL YOU'RE SATISFIED!" I screamed.

"Honey what are you talking-" Dad tried to say.

"NO, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, GOSH DAMN IT (sorry, I never say God in vain)! WE'RE THROUGH! IT'S ALL OVER, ME AND XION CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE. WE TRIED TO ACT HAPPY AND SPLENDID AS IF NOTHING IS WRONG, BUT I GUESS PAIN AND TOTURE CAN'T JUST BE SWEPT UNDER THE RUG AM I RIGHT MOM, YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"Honey, please! What are you talking-" Mom tried to say again, but I didn't let her finish her sentence as me and Xion shoved our way through the crowd, out the doorway, in the direction of our house.

****

"It's about time we did this." Xion said, packing her bag with lots of food, water, her pokedex, money, pokeballs, sleeping bag, medicine, and extra clothes and shoes.

"I agree," I said as I was helping her pack, " We're already out of school for good and they said we could do this after school was done anyways. Of course, because we were partners and my intelligence, we were able to skip some grades."

"Yeah, and this will get us away from Mom's cruel aura and we'll actually relax, like for what...6 years?"

"Yeah, Thank God and Arceus for that!"

"Well, ready?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, let's go! I replied.

****

**Peeta's POV**

It must have been the 3rd time that me and Katniss read it. Katniss couldn't stop crying and I still couldn't believe how this once supposed to be perfect day turned into a hellish one. I still held the champion belt in my hand as I read the letter that Elizabeth and Xion left behind:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Vincent, and Haymitch,_

_ By the time you read this we'll be long gone...on our journey as the best pokemon team in the world. We will travel region to region and gym to gym to get all the badges and ribbons and to make new friends and leave all the hell behind._

_ We probably won't be back for a couple of years or even more than that, but we had to leave, we were one step closer to a mental breakdown, and that will affect our dreams._

_ Please understand, we don't hate you at all but the stress and the cruelness of this place was tearing us apart. We love you guys very, very, very...infinite much. And we plan on coming home in the future. We love you!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Xion and Elizabeth_

I was about to walk out of the room when I spotted another paper on the floor. I picked it up and found that there was something that was supposed to be added to the letter. It read:

_ P.S. If you really want to find out what made us live in a fiery hell, then I suggest you talk to Vincent and Kohta...or Beetee._

I was shocked that Beetee was mentioned, but I got angrier and so did Katniss as we marched towards Kohta and Vincent's room, about to ask for an explanation.

**This chapter was more emotional than the other ones, but I think it was very good adventure starter though. Please R&R so I can have more awesome ideas! Kairi =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was dealing with some issues. But anyways, I awesomely want to thank pokemonRPftw for his/her review and I want to thank you for the idea. It's perfect! I'll do it immediately! And I also want to thank everyone else for their reviews too. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This is Kairi...REVIVED! =^.^=**

**Chapter 7**

**Xion's POV**

Me and Lizzy-chan are heading towards the sea-port to take a ship that will take us into the Sinnoh region, and we'll start our adventure from there.

"So...why are we going to the Sinnoh Region? Shouldn't we finish what we started here in the Capitol Region?" I asked, still confused on the subject.

"Because," Elizabeth answered, " if we stay here, the more likely we'll be found by mom and dad and be taken back to that..._place_. But if we go to a different region like out of...Arceus only knows how many regions there are, the less likely they'll find us. Besides, we're still recovering from all the drama in mom's memories, and visiting those sites here won't help us. We can save this region for last anyways."

"Good point." I agreed, finally understanding the situation. "But I can't wait to find new pokemon to catch and make new friends!"

"That's another thing I want to talk about." Elizabeth said, worriedly.

"Well, save it. We can talk about it once we get on the boat." I said happily, pointing at the medium-sized boat about 2-3 miles away.

"Fine. But before we go on the boat, I want a bite to eat at that snack shop over there." Elizabeth said, pointing to a small cafe nearby.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said, grabbing my wallet out.

"Man that snack shop had good food." I said, as we got on the boat, using the ramp.

"...huh? Oh yeah. Uh-huh." Elizabeth said, staring at the water uneasily.

"Something wrong? You look kind of uneasy." I asked.

"Well, you know how I'm afraid of water, and how I especially can't swim in it. Usually when I look at the water, it reminds of..._that_ time." Elizabeth answered, still eyeing the water below the railing on the side of the boat.

"You mean when you fell off the waterfall incident." I said, taking a seat on a chair near the railing.

"Yeah, that _really _scarred me for life." Elizabeth answered, taking the seat next to me.

"What exactly happened? What made you get into the deep zone?"

"Actually it was all Haymitch's fault. He asked me if I wanted to swim with him, I said sure. But actually he just wanted me to help find his lost trunks. Besides, I thought dad would be watching me anyways, but he was flirting with mom, as usual. At one point, we found his trunks, snagged on a sharp rock, in the deep end. Haymitch started charging fast towards the deep end. I kept telling him to stop and turn back so I can get off of him. But, once he got it, he turned around and accidently rammed into a rock while putting his trunks on. I fell off and...well you know the rest."

"So that's how he got his trunks back! Did you tell dad about that?"

"Yeah, when we got back and you guys were in the bath. Dad got so pissed at Haymitch that he literally flung him miles out into the ocean. I was so sure from the expression dad was giving, he would explode."

"Heh-heh. Yeah." I laughed. "Oh! Didn't you want to tell me about something earlier?"

"Oh yeah! I was gonna say that we better talk to Beetee as soon as we can, because if we have more than 6 pokemon, we have to send some of the pokemon to him. And if we do, Beetee might tell our parents where we are and how to find us. We can't let that happen, we have persuade him to not tell anyone or who's pokemon it is." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's a problem." I answered pridefully.

"Huh?" Elizabeth said, a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't plan on taking anyone home."

"But isn't having more than 6 pokemon against the rules?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have more than 6 pokemon. The pokemon I make friends with are going to stay my pokemon throughout all the regions! I won't be forcing anyone to go somewhere else because of a certain capacity and to make room for someone else, it's not fair."

"Well, then it's settled, we don't have to call Beetee, and we're going to keep the same friends throughout all the many regions!"

"Yeah! We're on our way to the Sinnoh region!" I said, raising a fist n the air.

**Meanwhile...**

**Peeta's POV**

"Okay, I want some answers!" I yelled at Vincent and Kohta.

But Kohta and Vincent just stared at us, completely confused.

"NOW!" I screamed.

They both flinched and hid under their covers, shaking in terror. "What do you want to know? We didn't do anything bad!" Vincent said, his voice mumbled under the covers.

I felt kind of bad for them, me and Katniss barging into their room and screaming at them when they don't know what we're talking about. I exchanged glances with Katniss and relaxed a bit and tried again.

"Elizabeth and Xion said in their letter and at the arena that they were facing something hellish and that you guys and Beetee are the only ones who know why. Can you please tell us?" I said reassuringly, trying to calm the boys down.

They peeked their heads out of the covers and exchanged a look, and gave a nod as if they had a silent conversation in their heads.

"Well," Vincent began, "for a couple of years now, Elizabeth and Xion were able to access and feel mom's emotions. They said that they saw all her memories and your feelings towards them over and over and over again. They said it was hurting them so much and they were actually happy at times when mom wasn't around to give them awful nightmares."

Katniss was giving a very depressed look and there were tears in her eyes when they paused.

"But with uncle Peeta," Kohta continued for Vincent," They said they didn't really feel anything much about your past or how you felt back then. They assumed you just forgot about them and moved on, but aunty Katniss hasn't. They tried to ignore it and try to stay positive, but...well, you saw how it turned out at the arena."

Katniss was now in her knees, her paws hiding her face, and she was sobbing softly to herself. I picked her up and gave her a nice warm, gentle hug, to help calm her down.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault again, just like that war and the deaths of most of District 12." She mumbled, crying into my chest.

"Honestly, we don't know how Beetee knows. You'll probably have to ask him. But they still love you mom, just the way you feel in your past." Vincent said, hugging mom. Kohta joining in too.

"Okay, I will." I said softly. "Katniss, I want you to stop living in the past."

"Wha-?" She said, wiping her tears.

"It's the reason why your suffering so much, and because of it your pulling our daughters in a world of pain and making them suffer too. I want you to stop living in the past, and look into the bright, happy future ahead of you and our family. Will you please do that?" I asked.

She got off of me and wiped her tears with her paws, she looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Of course I can, I lead the rebels into war and brought them out alive, I can do this." Raising a fist in the air.

"Good, now I'm heading off to Beetee's, I need to ask him something." I said, with a serious face.

**Awesome! Please R&R for anymore ideas. I'm flexible, go ahead review away! Even if you don't, I still got a lot of ideas anyways. 'Till Next time!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Please R&R for any other ideas, like what region I should go next after this. Thank You =^.^= Kairi**

**Chapter 8**

**Xion's POV**

"Wow, the scenery is gorgeous!" I exclaimed as our boat passed the ocean into a river that lead inland, heading towards a giant lake under a giant mountain with a castle on top, including a large bridge that connected the castle and the mainland.

"It really is a site! I wonder where we are." Elizabeth replied, staring at the large castle.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I pulled out a map," I don't know the exact name of the castle but...I do recognize that large rock formation on the west side of castle." I pointed to a large rock formation that looks at least 300 miles away.

"Sorry, but that looks like a giant tree, not a large rock formation." Elizabeth said, a confused expression on her face.

"That's what makes that rock formation a powerful site to see! It may look like a Giant tree, but it's all made out of rock with a small forest on top. It's called The Tree of Beginning. The legend goes that there was a powerful war between two lands and a raid of soldiers and pokemon from each side were about to clash and destroy the castle in the process." I said proudly.

"Go on." Elizabeth said, leaning closer to me in anticipation.

"But a hero of the name Sir Aaron used his life to make The Tree of Beginning glow a bright gorgeous light that eased all of the pain and anger toward each of the raiders and forgot all about the struggle between each side and there was peace and tranquility ever since."

"Wow, that's really something. I didn't know that trees or rocks can glow."

"Well, it wasn't exactly The Tree of Beginning that glowed. It was the crystals that was connected to The Tree of Beginning that glowed. There even some crystals on the castle, that are linked to the Tree of Beginning."

"That's amazing."

"I know." I replied. "And this, I think, is the perfect place to start training."

"Sounds good. How do you know all this stuff?" Elizabeth replied.

"My pokedex." I answered plainly.

"Right." She said, looking back at the scenery.

As we sailed through the credulous lake, we spotted many pokemon that we've never seen before, coming to take a quick drink and sprint off back towards their home. It wasn't a long time that we reached the dock. Me and Elizabeth boarded off and took a trail that lead uphill.

On our way up, I looked at the beautiful forest on the side. It looked so clean and pure. The skies were blue with no cloud in sight, and the temperature outside was a perfect 72 degrees. It was beautiful day to start our training.

But that stopped until a fast, big truck was right behind us, ready to ram us over. "Look out!" Elizabeth yelled, as she tackled me to the side of the road.

"Oof!" I mumbled as I fell to the ground, Elizabeth cradling me on top.

"Sorry," She said as she got off of me and reached out a claw and helped me up," What the hell was wrong with the driver?"

We looked back at the truck that raced passed us. But out of nowhere, the back blew off and out jumped a blue pokemon. The truck wavered and crashed into a giant tree at the surprise as the blue pokemon raced towards the large grass area on the other side of the trail.

"Huh?" I stood there, dumbfounded until I regained my thoughts. "Elizabeth! We gotta help that poor creature! If it was in the hands of someone who almost ran over us then it must be in trouble!"

I ran in the direction of where the creature fled, running as fast as I could so I can keep with it.

"Wait for me!" Elizabeth shouted, running after me with powerful speed.

We followed the creature close behind, but not too close where it can detect us. It must've been ages since we followed the poor creature until we entered a forest area. Careful to not trip over any objects, we slowed down a bit, and still kept an eye out for the creature in front of us.

After a while, it slowly stopped in front of a river and sat on a rock nearby. Me and Elizabeth, slowly walked behind a bush and peeked at what the creature was. We were up close but not enough where I could recognize what it was.

"What is it?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

I know Elizabeth would make it out since her eyes are better than mine ( you know like the saying 'the eyes of a hawk'...well she also resembles different animals...mostly a chicken).

"Huh! I know what it is!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"SSSHHHH! Not so loud, you don't want it to hear us!" I whispered.

"That's not an _it_. That's a riolu, just like Vincent!" Elizabeth whispered back.

"Oh! But let's make sure, I still can't make it out from here." I whispered, as I got out my pokedex and turned the volume low. I pointed at the creature and here's what it said:

_Riolu, the aura type pokemon. It can sense aura from every living thing in the world nearby. It can also connect with other people by using aura, making the person feel what it feels._

"It's a riolu alright. We should go up and check on it, I feel kind of bad for stalking on it." I said, putting my pokedex away.

"Yeah." Elizabeth complied. We stood up and walked slowly towards the riolu. Unfortunately, I stepped on a twig, making a loud _Crack _ sound. The riolu spun around and got in a fighting stance, ready to attack.

"Leave me alone!" It yelled (or should I say _She_ yelled).

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you. We saw you escape from that awful truck and just want to help you." I explained frantically, waving my arms innocently.

"Hey! That's my Riolu! Get your hands off of it!" A mysterious voice said.

We turned around to see two boys with bluish-greenish hair and a weird matching white outfit (talk about a horrible fashion statement).

"You guys must be the jerks that almost ran over us. Who are you and what do you want with riolu!" I yelled, pointing accusingly at both of them.

"First of all, yes we almost ran over you, but we were in a big rush to get somewhere and we didn't have time to warn you." The one on the left said.

"And second of all, we're Team Galactic and it's none of your business why we need riolu, brat!" The one on the right said.

"Well I'm not going to let you guys take riolu away either way. Your criminals for almost killing someone and that is just enough proof that you aren't good guys!" I yelled back.

"Fine, we'll do it by force!" They said in unison.

"Glameow Let's go!" The left one said.

"Golbat go!" The right one said.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's go!" I yelled.

"I'm joining in too!" Riolu said, jumping at my side.

"Awesome!" I replied. "I need all the help I can get!"

"Glameow, use quick attack!" Lefty said.

"Golbat, use Tackle!" Righty said.

_Wow, can they be any lamer? _I thought. "Elizabeth, dodge and use Flamethrower on Glameow!"

As Glameow was about to land its hit on Elizabeth, Elizabeth leapt to the side and let out her flamethrower, burning Glameow to a crisp (But not killing it of course). As the Galactic grunt on the left reurned its poor Glameow back into its ball, Riolu jumped in the air, dodging the Golbat's attack, and released a barrage of aura spheres, pulverizing the Golbat.

"Wow." I said, astonished, with Riolu giving a proud smirk back at me.

"Golbat, return!" Righty said, as the red beam teleported Golbat back into its ball. "This isn't over yet! Riolu, you are mine! Go Salamence!" Righty threw a different ball in the air and summoned a large dragon that roared immensely.

_Now that's something! _ I thought.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower on Riolu! Don't Hold Back!" Righty screamed.

As the Flamethrower was about to hit Riolu, shocked in place, Elizabeth jumped in front of her and held her arms out, ready to block.

"ELIZABETH!" I screamed, as the Flamethrower made contact with Elizabeth. The force was so powerful, it knocked Riolu on the ground. She watched as Elizabeth struggled to hold back the fire, fear clinging to Riolu so she couldn't move.

But a remarkable thing happened. Elizabeth started to glow a bright white color, enveloping her body from head to toe. She started to change into something bigger and taller than she originally was, even taller than me.

"She's evolving!" I exclaimed. The glow fated away and revealed a large Blaziken, just like dad. With her new, powerful form, Elizabeth held her right claw back and punched the fire, countering its force and slowly disappeared.

"How the Hell?" Righty exclaimed.

"Quick Elizabeth! Use the same technique we used battling Vincent!" I yelled, regaining my composure.

"Right!" She complied, as she appeared swiftly under the Salamence, her right claw glowing bright and punched Salamence's chin, sending him off flying upwards. With her new powerful legs, Elizabeth jumped after him, appearing right behind him. She grabbed him from behind and lifted him upwards a little bit and flipped upside down, diving into the ground with powerful speed. As they made contact with the ground, sand flew everywhere, blocking the crater until the sand vanished, revealing a knocked out Salmence.

"Damn it." Righty said as he returned Salamence.

"We won!" I exclaimed as I hugged Elizabeth, her powerful arms crushing me. "Elizabeth...your crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." She said as she let go.

"This isn't over!" The Galactic grunts yelled as they dashed back towards the trail.

Me and Elizabeth walked towards the Riolu, still in shock on the ground. I helped her get back on her feet (paws) and shook off all the ash that was on her from the fire.

"Are you ok?" I asked

She nodded quickly and tackled me into a big hug (on my leg). "Thank you so much! Thank you!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm happy to help." I said, picking up the Riolu and giving her a hug.

"Wait. You can understand me. How?" She said as she wiped her tears.

"Well, it's a long story." I answered.

"She's a Hybrid, plain and simple." Elizabeth countered, crossing her arms.

"Well...ye...yeah. Besides, why didn't you think I couldn't understand you earlier?" I asked.

"Well, the way you answered, anyone can say that with or without understanding me." Riolu answered.

"Good point. Well," I said as I put Riolu back down," Your free now, you can go back home.

"No!" She exclaimed as she tackled me again (on my leg again). "I want to be with you guys. Please!" She begged.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Well it's not like I'm doubting it but I just want to know."

"Cause I'm lonely where my home is. And I think that you guys are awesome to be with. I just want someone to be with." Riolu answered, starting to sob again.

"Of course you can join us!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she picked up Riolu, "We'll be your friends and you'll be ours. You can be a part of our team and become the greatest pokemon team in the world!"

"Yeah, our job is to beat all the gyms in all of the regions and then beat the elite four, and then finally the champion. After that, we'll become the greatest ever!" I said.

"Yeah, count me in!" Riolu exclaimed.

"But first, let me name you." I said.

"Please don't name her something stupid." Elizabeth begged.

"I got it," I exclaimed, pounding my fist on my hand," I'll name her Riola and when she evolves, I'll name her Lucara!"

"I knew it would be something stupid." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not stupid!" I yelled.

"I like it!" Riola exclaimed.

"Well, if it works for you, it works for me." Elizabeth sighed.

"Awesome! Now we're on our way to the gym battle in Everstone City!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Wait, weren't we going to train here first? And do you even know where Everstone city is?" Elizabeth asked annoyingly, putting one of her claws on her hip and the other hugging Riola.

"Yeah, but the battle we had was enough training. And Everstone city is South of here." I answered matter-of-factly.

"It better be South." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Alright, we're on our way to get my first badge!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Riola and Elizabeth answered in unison.

**Awesome right? Peeta and Katniss's POV aren't in this chapter this time, too much writing. But they will be in the next chapter! R&R PLEASE! Kairi =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi you guys! Just like I said, this chapter is all about Peeta and...wow, I already said too much. Okay please enjoy and review if there are any problems or compliments. =^.^=**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Peeta's POV**

I barged through Beetee's doors, filled with rage at how one of the best friends of the Mellarks was keeping a secret about my daughters without consulting me or Katniss.

"BEETEE! I NEED AN EXPLANATION!" I yelled. The room echoed for quite some time until a noise that sounded like shuffling feet came from the room on the right side of the lab. I followed the sound that lead into what looked like a regular kitchen, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either, it was just about the twice the size of an ordinary room.

I heard the noise again except this time it came from the pantry. I slowly walked up to it and grabbed both knobs to the double-doors. Once again, I opened the door with pure rage and found myself face to face with Beetee, a scared expression on his face. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him out. I held him high up where his feet were dangling in the air and gave him a cold, hard glare,

"You owe me an explanation." I softly said, my glare unfaltering.

"For what?" He asked softly, fear making his voice squeak.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I yelled in his face, making him whimper and clench his hands tighter on my wrists that gripped his T-shirt collar.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to be more specific, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why did you try to hide from me?" My glare becoming more threatening.

"Well...what would you expect when a tough guy that can easily break someone's neck storm into your home and scream your name in pure anger...I would run for my life, that's the smart thing to do. Unfortunately I didn't feel bright today so I hid, not the smartest thing to think of hiding in a pantry, but, hey give me a break."

"I'm talking about my daughters and how they could sense my wife's feelings and memories." I explained plainly, my expression becoming softer.

"Ohhhhhhh. Okay now I know what you're talking about...but...can you...please set me down...I...can't...breathe..." Beetee whimpered softly, his voice cracking and his face turning pale.

"Oh, sorry." I said, setting him gently on the ground, feeling a little bad about almost suffocating him.

"That's better," Beetee said as he was exhaling and inhaling deeply," we'll talk about it in my lab...I want to show you something."

"Alright."

Beetee lead back out into the main room that I entered through and crossed over to the other side. He opened the doors, revealing data machines and other informational machinery. He went to the back of the room where file cabinets were laid out in rows against the wall. He went to one of them that was marked **M **and pulled out a file that had Xion's name written on the side of it in big bold letters.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Peeta." Beetee said, a very serious look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, starting to get worried by Beetee's rare look. The last time I saw that look was when he hatched that plan back in the 75th Hunger Games.

"This is Xion's informational status file, it isn't the regular file you find in a doctor's office. This file has all her genetic information inside, this is important to have since she's a human hybrid...especially if both her parents are pokemon."

"What does this have to do with how Elizabeth and Xion can sense my wife's aura and memories?"

"Not much, but either way you have to know this and I want you to tell Katniss when you see her again." Beetee opened the file and picked out flash drive that was taped inside. He went over to a giant computer screen and put the flash drive into one of the slots beneath it. The computer glowed and revealed some kind of colorful twisted ladder.

"This is Xion's DNA, as you can tell it's much bulkier than either pokemon or human because it contains both different allele structures." I looked at it much closer and saw that it was a little bigger than he usually saw in pictures in books.

"And you can also tell that pokemon structural alleles are the ones inside and the human alleles outside. I took this sample when she was born and the next slide I'll show you was taken a month ago." He pressed a button on the giant keyboard that connected to the giant screen and showed the same twisted ladder except it was smaller and more rugged, it was almost completely different.

"This is what worries me, this is what I wanted to show you."

"Are you telling me that Xion's DNA is changing?" I yelled, completely horrified and shocked.

"No Peeta, it's not changing...it's falling apart." Beetee said, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DIE!" I practically screamed.

"What? No, of course not! Here let me zoom in." Beetee pressed a different button that made the picture bigger. " It's smaller and the reason why is because the human alleles can't connect with the pokemon alleles as much as they could back then, and now the human alleles are falling and disintegrating away. However her pokemon alleles are staying in place since they aren't affected by this, after all they are already connected to other pokemon alleles just like any other DNA can."

"What are you trying to say Beetee? I'm not understanding this." I asked, completely confused and worried.

Beetee sighed and rubbed his temple before he continued," You know Xion's dream? The one where she and Elizabeth want to become the best team in the world with other pokemon, to become the best trainer in the world?"

"Yeah. What about it."

"I'm afraid if this keeps up, her dream of becoming a Pokemon Master will never come true."

"HOW!" I exclaimed.

"By the end of this month, if the human alleles keep disappearing...she won't be human any more...she'll become a pokemon just like you and Katniss. I'm not sure which but either way she'll be just like you or your mother, just like Vincent and Elizabeth."

"Does she know this?"

"Sort of. There was this incident that happened to her back at school that lead me to this and it's best if I tell you now..."

* * *

**Cliff Hangerrrrrrr! In the next chapter it'll be in Xion's POV but in the flashback Beetee mentioned. It is just as suspenseful and amazing as this chapter was...R&R! Kairi =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I hope you guys enjoy my chapter! R&R for anything whatsoever! Kairi =^.^=**

**Chapter 10**

**Peeta's POV**

**_Continuing from the last chapter..._**

"Does Xion know this?" I asked quickly, an expression of worry and shock plastered on my face.

"Sort of," Beetee answered, "There was this incident that happened to her back at school that lead me to this and it's best if I tell you now... it all happened a month ago, before I took the sample from Xion.

* * *

**_Flashback: 1 month ago_**

**Xion's POV**

"Xion! Get your butt out of bed and get dressed! You'll be late for school!" Elizabeth yelled from the hallway.

I grumbled in response and stayed under my soft, warm covers, refusing to budge. Elizabeth must've noticed because she stormed into my room and yanked my covers off of me, making me flinch at the sudden change of tempertaure.

"Get off your butt and get dressed!" Elizabeth exclaimed again.

I grumbled in response and gave her a glare, making her expression change from annoyed to confusion. I didn't really notice it much as I got up and walked over to my closet, still in a daze, and as fast as lightning was dressed. I turned around and faced a very worried and shocked Elizabeth.

"What?" I asked, confused at her sudden change of mood.

"Your...your eyes are RED!" She exclaimed, pointing to my face (well, my eyes).

"What?" I yelled, as I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that Elizabeth was right, my eyes weren't their unusual pink, they were bright RED!

I ran back into my room, still freaked out, and grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders, "What am I going to do? I can't be seen at school like this! Especially in front of..." I shuddered at her name as I got her image in my head,"...Heather."

"I'm sure it's just a onetime thing and it's probably due to your lack of sleep anyways. I'm sure it'll be gone tomorrow, if not we'll go talk to Beetee, Ok?" Elizabeth said as she took my hands off of her soldiers.

"Ok. I just hope your right. Especially since today we'll be having different classes today. You'll be practicing battling outside with your class while I'm stuck learning stuff like Chemistry."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Elizabeth gave me a hug, then took my hand and walked with me down the stairs.

* * *

Me and Elizabeth arrived at school with time to spare, unfortunately our relief was crushed when a girl with pure black hair, blue eyes, and light tannic skin walked slowly up to us. I gave her a glare as she walked up to us with an evil smirk plastered on her disgusting face. _'Heather.'_ I thought, feeling myself get angrier.

"Hello _Xion_," She said distastefully," You know you're not allowed to do drugs, it can ruin your health and beauty, as if drugs could make you look any worse...which I hardly doubt.

"Well Heather, why don't you kiss your daddy's fanny after he saved your from being abandoned from good-natured parents that thought you were the devil itself." I countered, crossing my arms and giving a big scowl.

"Fine, whatever. But there's no point in lying, after all your eyes shows it all. Besides, I would think the devil would have red-eyes...not me, loser." Heather countered, sticking out her tongue.

"The reason why her eyes are like that is from sleep deprive. That is if you know what that means, which obviously you don't. The only _loser _I know is someone that wears heavy make-up as much as a mime does...and I'm looking at her." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Heather grabbed her pokemon, a poochyena, and walked away, "It's not good to hang out with a red-eyed freak anyways, especially with her chicken side-kick."

"What did she just call me-" Elizabeth started running towards her until I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't let her get to you, it'll only prove that she won the argument." I reasoned.

"Fine, but if I see her calling me a chicken again out of school grounds, I'm going El Polo Loco on her sorry ass." Elizabeth pointed accusingly at Heather, chatting with her 'friends'.

"I certainly won't hold you back." I responded. Then the bell rang as all of the kids started to head inside, me and Elizabeth broke up and I headed to my first classroom.

* * *

"Okay class, I want you to take out your Literature books and turn to page 486. We're going to be learning about Shakespeare's Sonnets and how to make one." My English teacher said. I just stared out my window, looking at the scenery as I paid no mind into what she's saying. Every once in a while, I would catch a glimpse at Heather (or should I say 'Miss Perfect') who unfortunately sits next to me. She has a playful smirk on her face as she listened to the teacher talk about how to make a Sonnet.

After a little while, the teacher announced," Ok everyone, now that we wrote our Sonnets, who would like to show the class their Sonnets?"

"OH! I will Teacher!" Heather exclaimed, shooting her hand up like a rocket. She got up and had a playful smile on her face, and I knew I was not going to like this.

_"Golden, brown hair flowing in the wind,_

_ unfashionable wearing, this maiden wears,_

_ she wears bright neon pink that makes you spin,_

_ and can often make your eyes fill with tears._

_ Her skin is not flawless nor beautiful,_

_ her manners are horrible and wretched,_

_ she is someone that makes you very dull,_

_ she is sick and has a very powerful stench._

_ Profanity is what she always uses,_

_ a handful is what she is,_

_ to men she always seduces,_

_ and she has no cun or wiz._

_ She always wear pink, pink is what you see-on_

_ You'll know her in this class, her name is Xion!"_

I was ready to cry and bury my face in my arms on my desk as everyone started laughing at me. I gave Heather a very menacing look as I was sure ready to punch her in the face. That was then I started to have a sharp pain in both my wrists that stopped me. I looked at my hands and saw spikes growing on the back of them, I was shocked at what I was seeing, and to make things worse Heather noticed as well.

"Man, you really are a freak!" Heather exclaimed.

"That is enough Heather!" The teacher exclaimed.

I stood up from my seat and dashed out of the classroom with my book bag in hand, I ran towards the nurse office and almost tackled her upon entry.

"Whoa, be careful when you run, you might hurt somebody." The nurse said.

" I'm sorry, but I have a serious emergency! My eyes turned red and I'm growing spikes on the back of my hand!" I rushed as I spoke.

"Oh my! I bet you it's a genetic problem, not a disease. And if it is, it's best not to get too stressed or angry, it'll speed up the process. I suggest you talk to Beetee after school and try to relax ok?" The nurse said as she sat down on her chair and looked at my spikes.

Right then, the bell rang for second period. " Sorry hun, just try to relax the rest of the day ok?"

"Ok." I complied, as I put my book bag on and left the room, only to find my worst nemesis right outside.

"I heard everything." Heather said, giving me an evil smile while I gave her a frightful expression," I always knew you were a freak, but now I have a chance to expose you."

I ran off and headed towards 2nd period, which was Chemistry. I plopped down onto the seat up front since Heather always sits in the back. Heather was the last one that came in before the bell rang. The teacher then got up and exclaimed to the class," Ok class, today we're going to be learning all about acids and experiment on them. One by one, I want each student to come up and grab a testing tube filled with a very powerful acid, please be careful with the substance because it is so powerful, it can dissolve someone's clothes. We'll start with the back row."

_'Oh no!' _I thought hysterically. As I saw Heather make her way up to the front, she had an evil smirk on her face and whispered to me," You're in trouble now."

I quickly got up from my seat and yelled as I started to step away from Heather," Get her away from me!"

"Xion what's the matter with you?" The teacher asked, but it was too late. Heather 'tripped' and the acid landed onto my clothes in the lower abdomen region. The acid dissolved my clothes, including my underwear, revealing my private part. I tried to cover myself with my hands as everyone was laughing at me. I never felt so much anger and embarassment in my life as I was blowing a fuse.

But then something awful happened, I had a horrible pain in my chest area as a spike was forming onto my chest. My jaw started hurting a lot as my teeth became razor sharp, then my whole body started to hurt as my smooth skin became blue fur and a tail starting to form on my backside. I fell onto my knees as I clenched my head, giant ears staring to form on top of my head as well as my hair started to turn blue as well. My hands and feet became paws with razor sharp claws and my nose becoming a snout.

As the pain stopped, I slowly opened my eyes and stood up as I looked at myself. My body changed from being a Human to a Lucario, all my clothes ripped off except for my hat. I looked up at the class, teacher and student alike looked at me in shock, all except Heather who was laughing her head off and pointing accusingly at me, yelling freak out to everyone.

I felt my tears run down my blue, furry cheeks as I ran out of the classroom. I wasn't used to my new legs yet, and unsteadily ran across the hallways, and out the front door where Elizabeth's class was.

I ran past the pokemon that were out on the field, giving me all confused faces, everyone except Elizabeth. She didn't recognize me at first but once she saw my hat, she knew it was me and ran after me, calling my name.

"Xion! XION!" Elizabeth yelled, trying to catch up to me.

I tried to ignore her as I ran into the forest behind the school.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the extremely, long update. I have been working on a lot of stories and hopefully all of them will be done soon. But here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

_**Continuing on from the last chapter...**_

**Chapter 11**

**Xion's POV**

I ran as fast as I could into the thick forest behind the school, Elizabeth trying to catch up to me as she kept calling to me.

"Xion! XION! Wait! Stop!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

I ignored her and kept running, jumping and dodging all the rocks, roots, and fallen branches that were down the path. As I kept running, the distance between me and Elizabeth got bigger until I couldn't see her anymore, but I know that she's still coming.

I had mixed feelings, I felt so scared and confused, and at the same time embarrassed and depressed, how can anyone accept me for who I am now? A normal, human girl out of nowhere turns into a Lucario. They would think of me as a freak, a mutt that the Capitol back in mom and dad's days. I'll probably become an outcast, no one will be my friend and no will ever acknowledge me anymore. I deserve to leave my home and runaway into this forest where hopefully I will never be seen again.

As I kept thinking these horrible thoughts, I accidently bumped into a wall of a cliff. The cliff itself is at an inverted angle where the only to go is back down the path towards the school. The cliff is too big and steep to climb without a guaranteed fall to your death. I was trapped and Elizabeth would be here soon.

But that was when I noticed a small cave hidden behind a shrub off to the far side, I could already hear Elizabeth's call growing louder every second. Without hesitation, I went over to the small cave and crawled through with ease. Inside it was big and roomy, a place that can make a great home for me.

I kept looking around until I spotted a small lake at the far end, and a tunnel that led deeper into the cave. But before I could continue, I could hear Elizabeth's footsteps right outside the entrance. I held my breath and stayed close to the wall, nerves getting to me, as if I was hiding from a merciless murderer.

Then I heard rustling and heard Elizabeth call my name once more,

"Xion, are you in here?" Elizabeth called, her voice echoing throughout the cave.

_'Damn it!' _I screamed in my head.

Now knowing that I had nowhere else to go, I tried running towards the tunnel that led deeper into the cave. But before I had the chance to reach the entrance of the tunnel, I was tackled down to the hard ground by my sister in an attempt to stop me.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Wait, stop Xion!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Why? So that you can bring me back to the school and let everyone laugh at the mutt that I have become?" I countered, tears falling, rapidly down my cheeks.

"What?! Xion, you know I would never do that to you. I just want to know what's going on." Elizabeth said, her voice becoming softer.

"What happened was that out of nowhere I turned into a Lucario like mom and it was all because of that demon, Heather!" I wailed, shaking uncontrollably as I kept crying.

"Xion, you're not a mutt, you just changed that's all. But I wish I was there so I could help you though." Elizabeth said softly. She got off of me and pulled me close to her in a reassuring hug. "What did she do that made you turn into a Lucario?"

"When I went into the nurse's office, the nurse said my problem might have be genetic related issues and that the best thing to do is not to get stressed or worked up. But Heather heard everything and got acid onto my clothes, making my private part exposed to everyone in class! That was when I started changing into..._this_." I kept crying into Elizabeth's shoulder as she kept rubbing my back with her claws.

"Well I'm sure Beetee will find out what's going on and will know how to fix it. You're going to be ok, I promise." Elizabeth said. She kept cuddling with me until I was ready to leave.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Peeta's POV**

"Poor Xion." I mumbled.

"Yes, when she arrived at my lab she told me everything, every little detail. I gave her something that will slow down the process completely and will still be able to access her human form, while still being able to be in her pokemon form." Beetee explained.

"Is there anything I could do Beetee, anything at all?" I asked desperately.

Beetee sighed and stared at the screen that showed Xion's DNA, "We must get her back before the serum wears off and shows her complete pokemon form. Many evil districts such as Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and most definitely Team Plasma will be wanting to experiment on her or at least be part of the group, it will make her a target and will possibly have her spend the rest of her life in hiding. We must avoid this at all costs, we must find her immediately before it's too late." Beetee stated, staring into my eyes.

"But what about her dream? Her dream to be a pokemon master?" I asked, staring back at Beetee in utter fear.

"I don't know Peeta, I don't know."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please R&R for anything. Once again I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but once I'm in school, My brain will start working again I will definitely update all my stories much faster. Aginato! Kairi =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello you guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long update. I know it's been about 2 months since I've last updated and I'm sorry. I'll make sure to update much sooner this time. Thanks for all your support!**

**Chapter 12**

**Xion's POV**

"So Xion...have you felt anything about that certain _urge_ yet?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, in a whispered voice.

Riola sat upon my head, having a look a bit bewildered at the odd question my sister asked me.

"Actually...I haven't felt it in a long time. It's as if my problems just went away." I replied, having the same worried tone.

"What are you two talking about?" Riola asked, innocence on her cute face.

"Oh...a... nothing. Just some issue that happened a long time ago, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Elizabeth answered with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Doesn't sound like it." Riola replied suspiciously.

"I just wasn't feeling well, when I was a kid and some of the kids picked on me, but it's over now. Everything is fine." I answered sincerely.

"Okay." Riola complied and rested her head on top of mine.

It has been two days since we saved Riola from the weird duo and Elizabeth evolving into her final form. Since she evolved, I felt small and weak compared to her...it made me feel a bit jealous. We were able to train a lot too, the weather was great and there wasn't any signs of it turning bad either, it was the perfect temperature to relax and get what you need done. Riola was able to learn Reversal and somehow she learned how to use Iron Tail, right now she's trying to get the hang of developing an Aura Sphere, but is proven quite difficult since 99% of all pokemon that can use Aura Sphere are Lucario's.

But back to the main topic, I'm a bit worried about how my genetic makeup is acting. I have not felt any aura sensations as I used to nor the animal instincts I usually felt, I just hope it isn't anything bad and hopefully it is actually my pokemon DNA is the one that is breaking down and disappearing...I hope. Usually, I hate the heat that the sun produces, after all a Lucario is a Fighting and _Steel _type, fire is super effective against steel and obviously Bug, Grass...you get the idea.

But enough stressing about it, it will only make it worse, we must get to...

"Lilycove?" Elizabeth said as she spotted the sign in front of us.

"Lilycove? Aren't we supposed to go somewhere else where we have to battle against a Bug-type Gym Leader?" Riola asked, clearly confused.

"But I read the map, it says we head to head North to get to the town." I explained, pulling out the map and pointing to the key on it.

"Xion, you have the map upside down!" My sister exclaimed as she yanked the map from my grasp and put it upright. "We were supposed to head South! I can't believe I entrusted you with the map!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with Geography!" I countered.

"Well if you're not good with it then why did you try!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Guys stop! Lilycove is famous for having many ships! Why don't we just hop on one and go back to Sinnoh?" Riola cut in.

"Finally, a good and _accurate _idea." Elizabeth scoffed.

"Well I'm _sorry_!" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, I looked at it horrified. Nothing happened. But the pain was still there. No one paid attention, Elizabeth had her arms crossed and was facing the opposite direction in defiance while Riola was busy studying the boats that were in the far off distance. We might as well go on a boat, I guess.

"Come on, the quicker the better." I resolved, in a much more calmer (but sadder) tone.

Elizabeth noticed my tone, but said nothing. Riola was still studying the ships to even care nor notice...she's still a kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Peeta's POV**

"What are you doing?" Katniss walked into the room, wiping her paws on her apron doing so.

I was packing a small bag in which I only needed a map, food, and of course a portable receiver to call anyone or answer any of them.

"I'm going after Xion and Elizabeth, and bring them home." I answered sternly.

Katniss said nothing and hung her head, she knows it's the right thing to do...but wonders if she can handle me being gone for a couple of days. Even though it has been years since the War and she was the symbol of it, it haunts her to know many people she loved died in her eyes. Although she survived, it destroyed her mind. She is now a victim of helplessness and always around the corner of death...at least that's what she feels. She believes she is a curse, any one that she cares about or loves dies...only I survived every turn. She believes that I have an immunity to it and I am her drug.

"Just please bring them back safely...as soon as possible." She replied in an encouraging but frail voice.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with fire but it has a blue flame in which tears are consumed inside, her gray eyes are beautiful...most Lucario have blood-red eyes...hers mark of wisdom and hardship.

I zipped the bag and pulled her close to me, I could tell she wanted to...but held it in...she knows that now is the time to be strong and to not give in again. She must not let her past swallow her up and her future, she must not let her children become victim to its reality.

"Katniss, I will bring them back but promise me you'll let everything go." I whispered softly.

She pulled away from me, her eyes gazing into mine...locking into each other's soul.

"I promise." She said sternly.

"Good, I'm counting on you Mockingjay." I replied, giving her a kiss on her pleasant lips before grabbing my bag.

I walked out of the room. Katniss following me. We walk down the stairs quickly and quietly. I open the door and looked back, Katniss gives me a smirk...a rare sight to see from a destroyed being as herself...and I shut the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**Xion's POV**

"Well...this isn't right." I said uneasily.

Elizabeth rubbed her temple angrily, and heat was building up and radiating from her body, Riola looked dumfounded but gave a confused smile...a large city was right in front of us instead of forests and many hills amore.

The boat stopped at the dock and many people walked off, all the while the Captain exclaimed: "Welcome to Castellia City, our final stop!"

"How the hell did we end up in the Unova region?" Elizabeth growled deep in her voice, so quiet yet menacing that only I and Riola could hear it.

Riola replied with a nervous chuckle, while I had a big, nervous smile on as we boarded off, Elizabeth stomping angrily behind me. We earned some attention, people stared at us and whispered as if a new foreign exchange student suddenly spoke a different language in front of everyone. Well, come on! It's kind of rare sight to see a Blaziken and a Riolu in a place like this.

We walked to the nearest bench and sat down and gathered all of our supplies. Elizabeth remained standing, angrily tapping her claw (foot) in hope of easing some stress...or it might have been from anxiety.

"Here." I said as I handed her the map.

She yanked it out of my hands and furiously unfurled it, studying the confusing lines carefully. Suddenly, she let a flamethrower out and burned the map, making me and Riola jump from the sudden move Elizabeth pulled. My sister growled and looked down in defeat, I scooted away from her, grasping the railing on the bench...a bit terrified from Elizabeth's anger.

"Well, we're lost." She huffed, in a much more calming tone.

She collapsed onto the bench, and took deep breaths of air and letting fire out when she breathed out. Suddenly I felt that pain, I gripped my wrist and started seething my teeth a bit. Elizabeth looked at me, she leaned closer but I yanked my wrist behind me.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I think I bruised it when I jumped up from your sudden..._action_ earlier...that's all." I lied.

"Yeah...you're lying, give me it." She said calmly.

She lunged at me and started wrestling me, trying to grab my wrist. Earning even more attention from wandering people. Finally, I reached into my bag and grabbed Elizabeth's pokeball and let the red laser warp her into her asylum. The ball jumped up and down vigorously and in many directions...my sis was putting up a good fight. I shoved her ball in my bag and quickly left the dock, away from the staring people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked through the forest, Riola sleeping on my head and Elizabeth still in her pokeball. I left Castellia city and ended up in a forest with strange pokemon that I have _never _seen before. It was dark and almost pitch black, only the sounds of wild pokemon got on my nerves, actually it made them worse. I was scared, lost, and I have a deranged sister held up in her pokeball; could this get any worse?

Then I felt something jump onto my head, and land on poor Riola who was taking a nice nap. I fell to the floor and Riola collapsed beside me. My vision was blurry for a moment, but I was able to quickly regain my composure, I sat up and saw that a Black-puppy-like pokemon was on my stomach, staring at me with large blue eyes...they were full of love...and I mean _love_. It nuzzled my cheek and tried to cuddle with me, all the while Riola was sitting upright, rubbing her head and groaning in displeasure.

"What was that for-" She mumbled, still a bit sleepy.

"Victor! Where are you!" A voice yelled.

The Black pokemon turned around and saw that another black pokemon, was approaching. He was much bigger than the pup but it had similar eyes and fur color. It walked on two legs and had claws that were blood-red, and so was its hair with black tips. It had a snout like a fox or a wolf but had some weird color spot at the end of its lips. He looked at me and the pup on my chest with an angry and annoyed expression.

Of course...right when I asked...everything got worse.

**Like it? REVIEW! It helps me get inspired to write more! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
